


We will make it work, the only way we know how

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: A galaxy of neurons (Aaron anthology) [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crying, Dom!Andrew-ish, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, NOTP, Poly Relationship, Sexual Content, mild pain play, notp4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil is an almost pain that is too sweet to bare. Makes him feel suffocated and burnt alive. If Neil was a fire Andrew doesn’t doubt that he would let himself be consumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will make it work, the only way we know how

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a disaster of fic idea earlier this month when someone jokingly asked , Neil/Aaron. Another someone mentioned how Andrew would never allow it unless he knew neither of them would be pushed too far. So naturally because i can’t leave well enough alone, i thought ‘this is interesting. how could i make it happen?’ so i did. 
> 
> Also, you have a choice to read this or not. make a good one please

A puff of air moves across Aarons saliva damp fingers where they rest on Neil’s tongue. The look of Neils flushed face and the blush spreading down his bared skin is almost enough to veer from the plain and pull Neil up from his lap so he can lick and bite the smooth skin of his lips. just like Neil was doing before Aaron had put his mouth to work. But that wasn’t in the agreement.

Aarons risks a glance at his brother. Andrew is sitting in a chair in the corner by window. His view perfectly observes Neils face and Aarons, a reminder that sends a jolt of excitement down his spine into his stomach. An electrical synapsis of something forbidden.

it shouldn’t make him thrilled. Aaron shouldn’t have his twins naked boyfriend over his knees panting around his fingers. Kaityln shouldn’t know what he’s going to do, again , with Neil. But somehow , some way here they are and not for the first time. None of this should make Aaron as content as it does.

Maybe content is the wrong word or maybe it fits to well. He’s content like an earthquake is to raze a city. Content in the way Neil slowly but surely warms to his touch. How faster and faster Neil is writhing and breathless under him every time they do this. How Neil looks sated . wrecked. pleased with red welts on his ass and sticky thighs.

but as content as they both are learning to be it’s also very impatient. He’s pulled from his thoughts with a particularly enthusiastic suck on his index finger and a “If your going to take your time maybe i’ll find someone who will actually do it-” which is when Aaron decides is the perfect time to bring his hand down on the soft swell of Neils ass.

Andrew tenses. He always tenses on the first strike, the first smack, the first surprised cry of pain. Aaron pushes it from his mind “Keep mouthing off, my hand was getting cold.”  
to prove his point he pulls down his hand across Neils skin in two successive blows. Not hard enough to cause true pain but firm enough that Neil stops wiggling for a moment.

He’s panting with arousal , mouth running again because that’s what neil does best “probably because you’re so frigid. not my problem.” the next swat is placed on Neils upper thigh. He sucks a breath as the sounds of grinding wood brings him back reminding him that Andrew is there ready to stop things at any moment. Not that Aaron would let it get to that point, even if he doesn’t want to admit it to himself. This fragile trust of his brother and Neil is an addiction he can’t sweat out.

“that’s another ten, want to go for twenty?” His hands moves before he does , the small wide plug in Neil drives forward before the base catches on this rim. Aaron takes a moment while his hand is busy deepening the the flush of red on Neils skin to think about pulling out the plug so Neil could slid down onto him. It’s a nice thought , he lets himself enjoy the fantasy for a moment. Sudden consuming frustration causes him to put more force behind his strikes until he’s panting and his hand is numb.

they both sound so far gone.

Fucking Neils ass is not part of the deal though. Not part of what Andrew had laid out in those first early awkward days. Andrew would always be present when they were together, He could get Neil off but no anal and if Andrew saw the situation going wrong they stopped no questions asked.

Pre-cum streaks his thighs were Neils dick is trapped between his legs both of them hard . On edge from only ten minutes of spanking. they were still working on pacing. The way Neils breath hitches before it breaks on a soft bitten off moan doesn’t help either so he shoves his fingers back in Neils mouth trying to concentrate..  
It takes another five minutes of alternating soft and hard smacks till Neil face glistens with sweat and tears and saliva. He’s choking obscenely on Aarons fingers like hes gagging on a cock. All of his muscles are at the snapping point, ready to cum with the look of Neil’s desperate arousal and bruised skin in his mind.

Which Andrew can see, letting go to the last possible moment before striding across the room one hand pulling Neil up by the back of his neck onto his own lap . Aaron can only be amazed that even now Andrew is effortlessly in control.

Aaron falters losing his balance landing on the floor, the action goes unnoticed. Andrew only has eye’s for Neil, his hand forces Neil’s head up to look at him the movement shifting the plug inside him. His eye’s flutter so on edge he hardly looks present but for the moment Andrew seems to be focused on just touching Neil. A slow steady line from his damp face down his heaving sides to his lower back.

like he can’t trust himself by sight to know Neil is alright, he has to sketch ever curve and plane into his finger tips. Aaron want to look away at this impossibly tender moment but something spoiled and soft in him is drunk on the sight . His dick softens with the slow fade of the orgasm he had been facing.

Andrew doesn’t move until Neil gives him a hazy pleased smile under tear clumped eyelashes. Then he moves with intents over the bruised flesh still warm from Aarons hand to the plug. Aarons stomach dips as Andrew twist the black silicone, his erection coming back with the delicate way Neil gasps.

“yes or no?” Neil seems like he couldn’t figure out to come without Andrews help much less answer him and his silence is meet with Andrew firmly grasping Neils ass setting his blunted fingernails into the galaxy of red.

“yes. yes. yes.” Aaron’s eye’s are closed trying to compose himself long enough when he hears the sound of Niels well lubed plug being withdrawn. His composer minced to bloody shreds. Already making plans for their next meeting.

He makes the mistake of opening his eye’s to see Neil turned around kneeling overs Andrews exposed dick. Andrews hands supportivly on Neils waist though Aaron doubts this doesn’t also serve a more pleasurable purpose.

Neil has moved onto bigger and better things, Andrew looks to Aaron on the floor, his expression passive and aggressive both equally motivating to the neurons in his body being sent to his legs. Somehow he gets up without drawing more attention to himself and exsits the the room. The image of Neil sinking down onto Andrew is so vivid It’s a miracle in it’s self that he makes it back to Kaitlyn with the lack of blood to his brain at the moment.  
—–

A sense of rightness moves into Andrew’s bones as he thrust up into Neil, His forehead resting against the place where Neil’s head is resting on his shoulder. There might be thing he can’t do but this, this is something he would know even if he forgot anything else. He would always know how to hold Neil close.

Neil keens every time Andrew pulls him down, bruises to well toned thighs in a rhythm that promises to send them over more and more quickly by the second.  
the heat of being in Neil and being around Neil is an almost pain that is too sweet to bare. Makes him feel suffocated and burnt alive. If Neil was a fire Andrew doesn’t doubt that he would let himself be consumed.

The sensation of Neil tightening around him has his own orgasm flooding his senses. Drowning him slowly till he is only aware of Neil and his own anxious heart that feels like it will never calm down as long as Neils is the face he see’s every morning and the one when he closes his eyes.  
-

Aaron opens the door to see Kaitlyn lounging on the bed in a pair of green lace underwear and a faded PSU shirt. so perfect it will never seem believable. He gets how Andrew can look at Neil like he’s made of stars when Kaitlyn smiles as his disheveled appearance. the thrum of need changes with her, it’s different but just as intense. Her bright laugh just as addictive as Neils soft sighs. He crawls into bed , going to her like he’s going home.

**Author's Note:**

> listen you can read this as crack, thats fine but i firmly believe that if Neil had a need Andrew would be the own to help him out. This is an interesting challenge, to make it work despite cannon issues with the character. its fun because its complex. Neil/Andrew is still my otp but that shouldn't limit anything.


End file.
